Fierté partagée
by Omya-chan
Summary: Un trait de caractère en commun, mais dur à supporter lorsqu'on ne se rend pas compte des efforts de l'autre. "Étais ce dès le début voué à l'échec ? Ou aurait-ils pu éviter ça ?" Sans doute que certaine disputes sont nécessaires.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back xD ! Mais pas avec un nouveau chapitre de Trust, histoire de changer un peu, voilà alors ce petit truc très long en-dessous est dédicacé à **Nathdawn** :D (pour une raison précise au début et que j'ai oubliée depuis) mais on va dire que c'est surtout parce que depuis un moment déjà et même si c'est loin derrière son écran elle m'envoie plein de bonheur dans mon petit cœur, et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu fais cet effet là xD !

Parce que de toute façon cet avion un jour on le prendra :) merci à toi d'être déjà presque là.

Les mots en gras dans le texte sont ceux qu'on m'a mis au défi de placer x).  
La liste : Tapis, frénétique, palmier, gland, ponton, carioca, agrumes, canette, déboussolé, gifle, drap, pelle à tarte, sperme, mouillé, température.

Sinon euh bah je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre, le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit c'était « fierté », alors bon j'aurais pu me la jouer anglophone, je trouve que le mot « pride » ça claque aussi mais voilà, il manquait un truc… et puis « shared pride » ça rimait pas… enfin et voilà comment j'ai abouti à « Fierté partagée », mais je suis loin d'en être fière.  
Lisez donc et dites-moi si mon esprit tordu me camoufle à moi-même un bon titre ou s'il mériterait un petit coup de gourdin histoire de trouver autre chose x) !

Paring : Zoro et Sanji. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, moi je dis tant que ça s'emboite xD  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : regardez sur Wikipédia, One Piece est toujours classé comme un shonen, je crois que le jour où ça changera, ça voudra dire que l'une de nous aura craqué et détroussé M. Oda de son bien ^^''.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

**Fierté partagée :**

«_ Aie ! »

Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur alors que son dos, fraîchement bandé par Chopper, heurta un des **tapis** de sport posé sur le sol de la vigie. Putain ! Il n'était pas en sucre mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce que cette putain d'algue humanoïde ne pouvait jamais se comporter autrement que comme une brute !?  
Sans se soucier plus que ça des plaintes de son amant, le vert continua son entreprise en l'écrasant de tout son poids et recouvrit son cou de bave. Oui, c'était peut-être très moche, dit comme ça, mais à cet instant c'était tout ce que ressentait notre pauvre cuisinier.

« _ Mais putain marimo arrête ! Ma chemise va être trempée ! Et tu me fais mal alors dégage de là ! »

Sans bouger d'un millimètre, Zoro continua un instant son manège avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille…

« _ T'inquiète, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois bientôt complètement **mouillé** autre part… »

Sanji retint un autre gémissement de douleur alors qu'une main baladeuse retraçait fermement les muscles de son dos, avant de descendre sur son postérieur comme une promesse de ce qui allait suivre.

Mais non. Ça commençait à bien faire de suivre toujours les bons vouloirs de monsieur-le-futur-meilleur-escrimeur-du monde ! Il avait déjà suffisamment mal au dos à cause de ses putains de marines qui ne savaient plus se battre autrement que par traitrise, pour qu'il subisse en plus les assauts de ce stupide végétal en manque !  
Prenant une grande bouffée d'air et agrippant férocement les flancs de l'algue pour l'empêcher de bouger, il se décida donc à utiliser son plan de secours.

« _ LUUUUFFFFY ! GOÛTTTTTTTEEEERRR ! »

L'ouïe de son capitaine, particulièrement fine lors de la prononciation de certaines syllabes, conjuguée à la voix de son cuisinier préféré personnel rien qu'à lui qu'il ne partageait qu'avec ses nakamas et encore…, capta immédiatement cette promesse venue du paradis.

« Gomumu no ROCKEEEET ! »

Et un boulet de canon dans le ciel de GrandLine, un !  
Celui-ci percuta dans sa course l'innocent plancher de l'annexe supérieur du navire, puis son second resté pile dans le bon angle, grâce au blond, avant de s'aplatir sur le toit de la pièce.  
De là-haut, Sanji entendit alors le bruit répétitif d'une tête qui tape contre un mur et adressa une excuse muette au cyborg. Promis, il lui amènerait quelques bouteilles de cola pour se faire pardonner.  
En attendant, il fallait immobiliser l'algue.

« _ Yosh, c'était parfait Luffy, si tu ne lâches pas Zoro pendant au moins un quart d'heure, je te promets de te faire goûter à la première tarte de l'histoire uniquement composée de viande ! »

À l'entente du cri retentissant de bonheur qu'émis le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, son plan avait de bonne chance de fonctionner. Ce qu'il était certain de payer aussi plus tard étant donné le regard noir de rage et de frustration que lui lançait un certain sabreur qui se débattait tant bien que mal contre les membres élastiques de son capitaines pour se libérer.  
Sanji n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour descendre rapidement l'échelle de corde rattachée au mât et rejoindre la sécurité de sa cuisine. C'était un lieu sacré où, au moins, il était certain que le vert ne viendrait pas tenter de lui détruire ce qui lui restait de colonne vertébrale à coup de mini-Zoro dans le cul !

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Naïf… il était vraiment trop naïf. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Zoro était du genre à respecter la 'religiosité' de certaines pièces ? Ce lieu avait beau être le temple de la nourriture de tout l'équipage pour lui, ce n'était sans doute qu'un autre plancher où martyriser son pauvre dos pour l'autre…

Une fois Luffy reparti tout content avec son gigantesque gâteau à la viande, ses déesses et les autres idiots contentés avec des pâtisseries plus habituelles, le marimo n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour repasser à l'attaque. Et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une **pelle à tarte** pour se défendre des cures-dents de l'autre taré, ses jambes momentanément clouées au sol par cette douleur au dos qui l'empêchait de les lever au-dessus de la taille.

« _ Je te préviens marimo, je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi ! Je t'ai déjà dit, que quoi qu'il arrive, il était hors de question qu'on le fasse ne serait qu'une fois ici ! Menaça-t-il en brandissant le petit ustensile vers l'escrimeur.

_ Et pourquoi je respecterais ta demande, hein ? Répondit celui-ci avec un mauvais sourire. Tu n'as pas joué le jeu, toi, ce matin… »

S'approchant dangereusement du cuisinier qui commençait à désespérer de trouver un moyen de sauver son dos de ce primate vert des cavernes, Zoro allait passer à l'action lorsque pour la seconde fois de la journée, son capitaine vint interrompre ses perverses intentions…

« _ UNNNNNNE ÎLEEEEEEEE ! »

L'arrivée fulgurante du petit médecin poilu qui traversait à présent la cuisine dans le but de rejoindre son capitaine en plein danse de l'homme heureux, permit à sa proie d'échapper à son emprise… encore.  
En effet, le blond avait littéralement bondi sur l'occasion, en se jetant à la poursuite de boule de poils pour rejoindre la sûreté à un endroit exposé au regard de tout l'équipage.  
Sauvé, il l'était toujours pour le moment !

Pestant, Zoro sortit à son tour pour admirer la petite île se découpant à l'horizon…  
Cette satanée putain d'île qui n'aurait pas pu attendre deux minutes avant de se faire remarquer par l'autre chewing-gum non ?! Pff.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Amarrant le Sunny à l'abri des regards, sous le couvert de gigantesques arbres qui recouvraient les bords de l'embouchure d'un fleuve, les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille eurent tôt fait de tous posé pied à terre. Un vieux **ponton** de bois se dressait encore tant bien que mal sur la berge, mais les quelques planches pourries et les pilotis à moitié rongés par l'eau n'en faisaient pas un appui très stable. Tout autour une forêt de conifères et de feuillus immenses semblait les couper du monde, il régnait un de ces silences bruyants, où on aurait l'impression de pouvoir tout entendre à des kilomètres sans pourtant distinguer le moindre son.  
De loin, Usopp avait repéré un petit village sur l'autre côté de l'île et c'est dans la bonne humeur, presque générale, que tous se mirent en route. Je dis presque parce que si à l'avant le cuisinier riait à gorge déployée, plongé dans une conversation apparemment passionnante avec le cyborg de l'équipage, en bout de file c'était un Zoro très morose et les yeux jetant des éclairs qui marchait en trainant les pieds.

« _Zoro, quand j'ai dis à droite, je parlais de l'autre côté. »

Et pour ne rien arranger à son irritation grandissante, c'était déjà la 8ème fois que l'autre sorcière le reprenait sur la direction qu'ils suivaient, avec son petit ton blasé et désespéré. Elle n'avait qu'à être plus claire aussi ! Pff…

Sanji tourna légèrement la tête et jeta un regard à son amant qui venait de shooter dans un caillou avec tant… d'ardeur dirons-nous, que celui-ci, en percutant un petit érable,avait déraciné l'arbre.

« _ Putain de merde Zoro, mais tu vas arrêter à la fin de te comporter comme un gosse de six ans ?! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de Luffy à surveiller !

_ Mais eeuh … Bougonna ce dernier qui essayait à grand recours d'idées stupides d'enlever la résine qui maculait ses doigts depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

_ Je t'ai pas causé sale sorcière, je fais encore ce que je veux ! » Gronda Zoro

Le blond allait héroïquement porter secours à la belle rousse quand sa douce Robin le devança.

« _ Ken-san. »

Zoro déglutit en l'entendant et toute la forêt aux alentours se figea sous le regard glacial de la brune.

« _ Je comprends très bien que tu puisses de sentir frustré, continua-t-elle d'un ton qui fit bien comprendre au vert et au jaune qu'elle savait tout de leurs petits problèmes. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites à l'avenir d'abimer cette sublime forêt. »

L'archéologue repartit alors tranquillement, suivie par les autres, partagés entre l'envie de rire et la peur d'écraser une branche risquant de remettre la jeune femme en colère.

« _ Ahah ce qu'elle peut être SUPEER effrayante ma Robin quand elle veut ! Rit nerveusement Franky sous le hochement de tête affirmatif d'Usopp et l'hilarité à peine contenu d'un certain cuisinier. »

Cuisinier qui eut de nouveau droit aux regards noirs de l'escrimeur, se retenant malgré tout d'exploser un autre de ces putains de végétaux.

« _ Et bien alors quoi marimo, ça t'énervait de voir que cet arbre avait la même coupe de cheveux que toi et tu as voulu lui montrer qui était le plus fort ? Gloussa le blond en ralentissant le pas pour se placer à hauteur de sa bourrique d'algue.

_ La ferme face de citron ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! S'énerva la dite algue, qui allait vraiment finir par en tuer un.

_ Pff. »

S'allumant une cigarette, le blond ralentit encore pour creuser un peu de distance entre eux et le reste du groupe.

« _ Rah, ce que t'es chiant marimo, t'es vraiment toujours bloqué là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement énervé à son tour.

_ Il me faudrait une bonne raison pour débloquer. Grogna le vert.

_ Putain, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre que même si toi t'as envie, ce n'est pas forcément mon cas !? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais encore mal au dos depuis l'attaque de la semaine dernière et que Chopper avait même dit que toute ma colonne était encore fragile ! Alors tu m'excuses mais j'ai dans l'idée que de te laisser m'enfoncer ton truc dans le cul à même le sol ne me fasse pas particulièrement du bien. Réfléchis, je n'ai pas envie de finir paralysé pendant des mois, simplement parce que tu ne sais pas contenir ta libido !

_ Pff, si tu passais plus de temps à t'entrainer plutôt qu'à faire le mariole autour de Nami et Robin, tu verrais que t'arrêterais de te faire avoir comme un con à chaque fois que tu te retrouves à combattre deux-trois petits marines !

_ Quoi ?! Laisse Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour en dehors de ça ! »

Le vert tiqua au surnom employé par son amant dans un moment pareil.

« _ Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi qui chouinait il y a deux minutes parce que tu avais mal à ton pauvre petit dos ? Mais tu passes ton temps à faire tout ce qu'elles te demandent aussi ! Tiens, avant-hier ça t'as pas dérangé de passer la journée courbé en deux à récurer le dortoir parce que cette satané sorcière s'en était plaint, alors qu'elle n'y dort même pas ?! » Finit par crier le sabreur en s'arrêtant.

Les yeux du blond étincelèrent de rage alors que sa cigarette qu'il ne fumait plus se consumait toujours au bord de ses lèvres.

« _ Ouais, en même temps, et bien que tu m'ais apparemment vu, ce n'est pas comme si t'aurais bougé ton cul pour venir m'aider. Usopp, lui est venu dès qu'il a appris ce que je faisais, Chopper pareil, tout comme Franky et Brook, même Luffy a fini par se convaincre que porter les **draps** des lits jusqu'à la buanderie ne le tuerait pas ! Mais le grand Roronoa Zoro, naaann ! Ce n'est pas son genre ! Lui il s'en fiche de vivre dans une porcherie tant que ses jolies altères brillent parfaitement ! Continua Sanji sur le même ton.

_ Tu m'aurais demandé de venir t'aider je l'aurais fait aussi ! » Répondit amèrement Zoro.

Mais c'était plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la face plutôt que pour se justifier, il voyait déjà qu'il avait bien merdé sur ce coup-là…

« _ Te « demander », ouais, tu vois c'est exactement ça ! Faut toujours tout te demander pour que tu bouges ton cul ! Ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit de me prêter un coup de main par toi-même, et c'est pareil pour le sexe ! C'est uniquement quand monsieur a envie ! Si un jour je monte te déranger pendant un de tes précieux entraînements, je n'aurais qu'à aller me faire foutre ailleurs, c'est ça !? Si j'ai simplement moi envie de passer tu temps avec le mec le plus con dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux, faut toujours que ce soit avec le prétexte d'une bouteille de rhum et encore y a pas eu une seule fois où tout ce qu'on a fini par faire ensemble c'est assouvir tes besoins bestiaux ! »

Légèrement sous le choc de tant de reproches, le vert n'osa rien répondre.

« _ C'est sûr que c'était pas comme ça que je m'imaginais te le dire pour la première fois, continua le blond dont les mains tremblaient à présent de colère mais aussi de tristesse, mais ouais, je t'aime, et ça me fait un mal de chien de me dire qu'en fait tu ne dois pas éprouver le quart de ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Son regard bleu, d'habitude si lumineux, congela le bretteur sur place. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur tant la douleur dans ces yeux bleus le transperçait. Pourtant, sa foutue fierté l'empêcha de retenir convenablement le cuisinier alors que celui-ci accélérait déjà le pas pour rejoindre leur amis.

« _ Oi, Sanji… » Souffla-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les mots et il lui était toujours dur de prononcer ceux qui auraient pu résoudre ce genre de conflits.  
Il soupira longuement et, déchiré, le cerveau secoué et la volonté ébranlée, décida à son tour de rattraper les autres sans pour autant cesser pour autant de réfléchir à la question.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour accéder à la côte ouest de l'île. Une légère fumée s'élevait au-dessus des derniers arbres, et chacun pouvait à présent entendre les cris de joie des enfants, le doux son d'une guitare et la simple harmonie de la vie qui régnait ici.

«_ Bon, je ne veux pas qu'on crée d'esclandre ici, compris ? Menaça une nouvelle fois la navigatrice. Cet endroit est magnifique et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir y rester plus de deux heures sans qu'on ait besoin de se battre ou de s'enfuir !».

Tous acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, notamment Luffy qui voyait ses possibilités d'aventures excitantes se réduirent de moitié.  
Remarquant la tête boudeuse de son capitaine, la jeune fille grimaça et se pencha vers le petit renne afin que lui seul l'entende, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

«_ Chopper, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop l'idée mais par pitié, si tu vois que Luffy commence à s'échauffer un peu trop, utilise une de tes seringues au granit marin. On a tous besoin de faire une pause avant de repartir.»

Elle jeta un regard aux deux tourtereaux de l'équipage qui fixaient obstinément le côté de la forêt opposée à l'autre.

«_ Particulièrement ces deux-là, soupira-t-elle.»

Le petit animal suivit son regard et opina tristement.

Sanji et Zoro n'avaient pas décroché un mot de tout le reste du voyage. Si le vert se martyrisait toujours le crâne pour comprendre ce qui avait foiré entre eux, le blond était à présent énervé contre lui-même pour avoir déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'une manière aussi peu digne. Il aurait simplement dû lui botter le cul comme à son habitude ! Mais il avait beau entamer sa quatrième cigarette depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le navire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en convaincre. Il avait fallu que ça sorte, qu'il mette enfin des mots sur toute la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis des mois, bloqué en mer… Qu'il expose un peu à cette tête d'algue à quel point il en avait marre de ressentir la fonction d'un sex-toy !

Il était dur, il le savait, le marimo avait sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre que c'était plus que ça, mais lui avait besoin de plus. Ouais, il était un homme et un pirate, certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un d'assez romantique et s'il ne demandait pas au marimo de lui sortir le grand jeu avec dîner aux chandelles et rose agrafée au veston, une marque de tendresse de temps en temps n'aurait pas été de refus.

Sous le couvert des arbres, l'humidité et l'air frais qui se dégageaient des végétaux n'avaient pas permis aux mugiwaras de se rendre compte que la saison actuelle était l'été sur cette petite île printanière. Cependant, dès qu'ils sortirent de la forêt, un soleil chaleureux et brillant eut tôt fait de réchauffer leurs membres engourdis. Le seul village de l'île était en vérité situé sur le flanc d'une petite montagne dont la pente leur avait totalement été camouflée par l'immense forêt qui la recouvrait. Les arbres encerclaient presque entièrement le petit groupe de maisons, seul le bord sud était dégagé sur quelques kilomètres, menant à une falaise de granit et avec en contrebas, une petite plage où reposaient de petits bateaux de pêche. Un chemin camouflé par des herbes folles et des bosquets de bruyère permettait de descendre jusqu'au sable sans risque de se tordre les chevilles entre les rochers de la falaise.  
A l'opposé, au plus haut du village, un immense bâtiment surplombait le reste de la ville. Il paraissait presque à moitié construit dans la montagne et nos pirates pensèrent tout d'abord qu'il devait s'agir du château du seigneur du coin ou du moins le lieu de vie de chef/maire/ou autre haut-gradé de la ville.

Une douce odeur de résine et de pain d'épice leur chatouillant les narines, de nombreuses échoppes bordaient la route principale du petit village avec des commerces extérieurs et de grandes enseignent de bois colorée plus attrayantes les unes que les autres.  
Plus ou moins émerveillés, Luffy en tête, la petite bande prit le chemin de la pente menant directement au grand bâtiment dans la montagne. Très vite chacun d'eux, attirés par différentes boutiques commencèrent à se disperser, et seule la vigilance de leur navigatrice leur empêcha de tous se perdre.

«_ Attendez, siffla Nami, mieux vaut qu'on se concentre sur la recherche d'un endroit où dormir avant de tous se séparer.»

Usopp, accroupi aux côtés de Luffy devant un petit magasin de jeu en bois, redressa la tête et regarda autour d'eux.

«_ Moi je veux bien, mais tu as vu des auberges toi ? C'est la seule enseigne qui manque ici...»

La jeune fille approuva, sceptique, tout en continuant de scruter les différents bâtiments en bois et en pierre qui les entouraient.

«_ Excusez-moi, fit alors une voix derrière eux, vous êtes des touristes n'est-ce pas ?»

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond ondulés se tenait au milieu de la route, les bras croisés dans le dos et un fin sourire un peu timide sur les lèvres.

«_ Euh oui.» Répondit la rousse, hésitant à dire qu'ils étaient des touristes un peu particuliers...

«_ Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu votre conversation, bredouilla la jeune fille, en fait c'est normal que vous ne trouviez pas d'hôtel ou d'auberge par ici, notre village n'en comporte qu'une.

_ Aaahhh mademoiselle comment pourrait- on vous remercier, votre aide est comme un cadeau des anges tombé du ciel et votre beauté n'a d'égale que celle d'une déesse immortelle ! » S'écria alors notre chef cuistot en se jetant à genoux devant la jeune fille qui piqua un far magistral lorsque le blond lui fit un baisemain.

Son cœur rata un battement devant une telle attitude galante et il fut aussi troué de trois lames, puis déchiqueté en mille morceaux et broyé par le regard noir d'un certain bretteur. Enfin heureusement pour elle, trop concentrée à essayer de bafouiller des remerciements au cuistot elle ne remarqua en rien l'aura de haine dirigée contre elle.

Nami soupira devant la naïveté de la pauvre fille et le cyborg se rapprocha à son tour tandis qu'un squelette traversait le ciel après s'être pris un coup de pied fulgurant dû à une demande quelque peu obscène.

«_ Un seul hôtel, ce n'est pas un peu bizarre pour un village aussi touristique ? Demanda le charpentier en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.

_ Et bien c'est en vérité assez logique, souffla la jeune fille en évitant de trop regarder l'œil du blond qui avait pris une étrange forme rose et palpitante. L'hôtel du village est la fierté de notre île et ce qui fait sa renommée dans le monde entier. Aucune auberge n'a ainsi jamais pu lui faire vraiment concurrence. »

Nami eut un regard méfiant, un tel hôtel risquait de se montrer gourmand envers son porte-monnaie. Le reste de la bande qui avait entendu les explications de la jolie blonde se rapprochèrent à leur tour tandis que Robin formula la demande que chacun avait aux bords des lèvres.

« _ Et cet hôtel à quoi il ressemble exactement, pour être aussi renommé, ce doit un être un édifice remarquable. »

La blonde acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire et leva la tête, la lumière du soleil faisant étinceler ses yeux bleu-gris.

« _ Il est en hauteur. Vous voyez le bâtiment adossé à la montagne ? Et bien c'est l'Hôtel Spa de notre île. »

Des « oh » admiratifs échappèrent aux pirates tandis qu'ils appréciaient la façade et les tuiles rouges et argent de l'édifice qui propageaient la lumière comme des dizaines de petits miroirs écarlates, même Robin eut un vrai sourire en appréciant la vue. Seul Zoro se contenta de lever un regard impassible vers la montagne, tandis que la navigatrice pas le moins du monde touchée non plus, s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses… leurs économies…  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un mot se frait un passage au travers des Berrys apeurés qui s'agitaient dans son cerveau.

« _ Attends, tu as dit « l'hôtel spa » ?

_ C'est exact ! Sourit son interlocutrice, c'est ce qui fait la réputation toute particulière de notre hôtel, nous y avons les meilleures installations de spas, hammam, jacuzzi et même des sources chaudes naturelles en extérieur ! »

Le sourire de la blonde s'amplifia tandis qu'elle leur décrivait avec fierté, les différentes activité et séjours proposés par la station thermale.

« _ On dirait le parfait speech de la vendeuse, souffla Usopp, soupçonneux tout d'un coup, qui t'es exactement ? »

Le chevalier de ses dames partit au quart de tour et son pied aussi.

« _ Oi, Usopp fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une dame et d'ailleurs une dame ça ne s'interroge pas, il faut leur laisser ce voile de mystère qui les rend si intrigantes ! S'époumona-t-il en se dandinant.

_ Et après monsieur à mal au dos hein, grommela le vert pas suffisamment fort pour que son amant le comprenne.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de dire sale algue avariée ?! » Rugit le blond se doutant bien que ce ne devait pas être un compliment.

Voyant que la situation dégénérait, indirectement, à cause d'elle, la blonde se dût d'intervenir avant que le beau blond qu'elle avait trouvé très gentil et l'imperturbable géant en vert qui lui foutait les jetons, n'en viennent aux mains… ou au pied, voire aux sabres…

Apeurée, elle lança :

« _ Non attendez, ne vous battez, pardon, je suis désolée c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée…

_ Aaaaaah mademoiselle mais vous n'avez pas à fournir d'excuse je… »

/BANG/

« _ Fais pas attention à lui, souffla la rousse le poing fumant, continue. »

La blonde eut un petit sourire crispé et s'interrogea tout d'un coup sur l'identité réelle de cette bande si hétéroclite.

« _ Euh… oui, désolée, en fait je m'appelle Astrid et je travaille à l'hôtel spa, mais je ne voulais pas vous aborder comme une vendeuse, vous aviez l'air perdu alors…

_ Donc tu travailles bien dans cette hôtel, ne put retenir Nami les yeux transformés en Berry, c'est super peut-être que tu pourrais m'obtenir une petite réduction hein ? Juste pour moi, les autres paieront de leur poche évidemment. »

« _ QUOI ?! »

Astrid sourit en voyant les garçons en larmes sauter au cou de la rousse, bien décidée à défendre ses Berrys. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu effrayants entre le gigantesque type aux cheveux bleus et au corps couvert de métal, le squelette qui bougeait et le drôle de type aux cheveux verts mais la rousse qui semblait être leur chef avait l'air de plutôt bien maitriser le drôle de groupe.

Robin observa Astrid par-dessus le remue-ménage créé par ses compagnons, elle semblait gentille, peut-être un peu naïve mais grâce à elle, ils allaient bientôt tous pouvoir profiter d'une superbe escale.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils gravirent enfin les dernières marches de la route qu'ils suivaient depuis leur rencontre avec Astrid. La jolie blonde avait marché en tête depuis leur départ, au coude à coude avec un blond survolté par les réponses timides de la jeune fille à ses avances. Ils débouchèrent alors sur un large perron circulaire au fond duquel se dressait la façade principale de l'hôtel. Les colonnes massives qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de la grande porte étaient couvertes des mêmes pierres miroitantes que celles présentes sur la toiture. Seulement de près, les pirates (ou du moins ceux d'entre eux touchés un minimum par l'art architectural, à savoir Robin, Usopp et Franky), purent admirer les deux dragons dessinés par les pierres, qui s'enroulaient autour des colonnes. Leurs yeux de jade semblaient fixer le groupe tandis que leurs gueules entrouvertes faites de rubis défiaient quiconque de passer entre eux.

« _ Voilà, nous y sommes, sourit Astrid, en se retournant face aux pirates. Si vous le voulez toujours je peux vous conduire jusqu'à l'accueil où vous pourrez réserver des chambres. »

Nami parvint finalement à décrocher ses yeux emplis de convoitises des pierres précieuses incrustées dans la façade.

« _ Certainement, répondit-elle avec un sourire extralarge, qu'elle avait dû emprunter à Luffy, je suis d'ailleurs sûre qu'avec ton soutien le grand patron m'accordera une petite réduction ? Continua-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux et d'entraîner la jeune fille par les épaules en franchissant les portes ouvertes de l'hôtel. »

Robin la suivit avec son éternel petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle-même suivie d'un Luffy sautillant. La perceptive d'explorer bientôt ce drôle d'hôtel semblait l'exciter au plus haut point.  
Quant au cuistot, il était apparemment toujours en pleine extase tandis que les deux cœurs lui servant d'yeux suivaient du regard les trois femmes.

Un marimo caverneux et grognant de plus en plus en rage finit par le bousculer en grognant tandis qu'il suivait à son tour le reste de la bande.

«_ Allez sale cuistot de merde, bouge maintenant, t'es encore en train de baver comme un chien là !»

La réplique fusa comme une **gifle**, et s'arrêtant net, le blond serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pu avant de commettre l'irréparable et de s'en servir pour remettre ce sale con à sa place :

« _ Ok là, ça suffit marimo, ras le bol de devoir te supporter toi et ta mauvaise humeur constante ! J'ai tout fait pour essayer de te faire comprendre, mais rien à faire ! T'es vraiment trop buté pour te soucier de qui que ce soit, excepté ta propre personne !

_ Et alors, ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à faire les yeux doux à tout ce qui a un vagin ! Celui qui devrait le moins se plaindre n'est pas celui qu'on croit ! ».

La grossièreté de Zoro n'était plus un fait à prouver, et jusqu'ici le cuisinier s'en était toujours très bien accommodé, mais là son esprit chevaleresque était vraiment sur le point de le faire craquer et de foutre une bonne raclée au type face à lui, risque de paralysie ou non.

« _ Mais arrête à la fin ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours agi comme ça et que tu savais dès le départ que je ne changerais pas mon comportement pour toi !

_ Et bien justement, viens pas me demander ensuite de changer mes habitudes après ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant la réponse du blond. Chacun se rendit compte que cette dispute ne menait à rien, et ne mènerait à rien. Ils tournaient en rond depuis le début. Leur couple tournait en rond.  
Chacun s'en prenant à l'autre sans remettre en question ses propres tords. Aucun d'eux n'étais prêt à abandonner sa fierté le premier au risque d'être le seul à le faire. Et il lui ne ferait plus le premier pas, pas encore. Cette fois ça ne tiendrait qu'au vert de lui prouver que leur histoire comptait vraiment, au risque de la voir s'achever ici.

« _ Marimo, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter la casse ici. »

Zoro paru assez **déboussolé** face à sa réponse, lui qui s'attendait à une autre pique acérée fut pris de cours et sentit sa bouche s'assécher d'un coup.

« _ Je commence à me dire que tout ça était une erreur et qu'on aurait jamais dû… commencer. Mais j'ai aucune envie de gâcher le séjour des autres alors arrêtons là ces disputes inutiles. » Continua Sanji.

Chaque mot paraissait laisser une trace sanguinolente à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de s'accrocher désespérément à une corde lisse, que son corps lui-même se battait contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de regretter plus tard.

Le visage neutre de Zoro ne laissait rien paraitre, il savait trop bien contrôler ses émotions, mais quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine se compressait de plus en plus fort.

« _ En fait, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout ici. »

Le cœur n'était qu'un muscle, les hommes l'avaient choisi pour en faire le soit disant centre de nos émotions, mais la médecine avait pourtant prouvé depuis longtemps que celles-ci étaient liées à des hormones secrétées par le cerveau, alors pourquoi s'accrocher à une métaphore ?  
Son cœur à lui n'était jamais intervenu dans sa vie sentimentale, au titre d'organe il avait simplement joué son rôle en accélérant son rythme lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ce simple organe se serait-il sur lui-même à lui en faire mal ?

L'indifférence sur le visage de son à présent ex-amant faillit lui faire faire marche arrière. Le goût amer du sang empli sa bouche alors que ses dents blanches entamaient la chaire de sa joues. Il attendit néanmoins, préférant ignorer au maximum la lueur d'espoir nichée au creux de sa poitrine, mais le vert ne semblait pas décider à répondre. Des tics nerveux commencèrent à agiter ses mains, et il s'obligea à lutter encore un peu contre l'envie de s'allumer une cigarette. Le sang et la bile continuaient de se confondre dans un mélange écœurant sur sa langue, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait permis à l'autre de le voir déglutir.

« _ Ça me va. »

Sanji sentit son cœur se déchirer et le liquide rubis créer une brèche à l'intérieur de son corps. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la sensation de ce sang poisseux qui s'enfuyait de son poing droit. Zoro ne bougeait toujours pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, après sa déclaration, les battements de son cœur s'étaient tout d'un coup calmés, la lame que le sabreur y avait enfoncé avait simplement percé l'abcès et laissé la pression s'évacuer.  
Le marimo avait tranché, sa fierté l'emportait, et la sienne se montrerait à sa hauteur.

* * *

Le texte faisant 13 pages Word, je me permets de le couper ici, pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'une pose pour mieux savourer ou simplement décrocher un peu l'écran mais la suite sera postée très vite avec les derniers mots manquants x).

Mots : **Tapis**, frénétique, palmier, gland, **ponton**, carioca, agrumes, canette, **déboussolé**,** gifle**, **drap**, **pelle à tarte**, sperme, **mouillé**, température.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon que de retard j'ai encore une fois. Mais bon, voyons le bon côté, vous allez pouvoir relire mon excellent premier chapitre afin de plonger délicieusement dans le second que je vous présente ici x). Enfin je sais qu'au départ c'était censé être un OS, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la faute à Nath, elle m'a trop inspiré avec sa liste de mots et maintenant que j'ai enfin compris quel chemin j'allais devoir suivre pour terminer cette histoire, je dois vous dire qu'il me faudra publier encore au moins deux chapitres supplémentaires x). Si c'est pas génial ça, j'espère que je réussirais quand même à les écrire plus rapidement cette fois! #Béta : can you give me a hell yeah for Omya-chan ? ... HELL YEAH !#

Ah et autant le faire ici, il me faut remercier toutes les personnes ayant participés au concours de **Nathdawn **cet été, ainsi que les membres du jury. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre comment j'ai réussi à gagner, au milieu de toutes ces sublimes fics alors un énorme bravo à vous toutes quand même et particulièrement à **Shoku Uki** et son « _Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit_ », avec qui je partage ma palme dorée xp ainsi qu'à **RyuShyki** et son histoire « _Le cerisier guérisseur _» qui vaut aussi largement sa palme d'or catégorie fic à chapitre ;) !

Ah et je voulais aussi applaudir celle que moi je voyais depuis le début gagner ce concours mais qui n'a pas eu le temps de terminer son histoire avant la date limite : **Soullakh** avec «_ Delenda Carthago est _», en fait c'est tant mieux que tu aies préféré abandonner plutôt que bâcler parce que ça va nous permettre de savourer encore un moment la suite de ta si prenante histoire :D !

En bref vous pouvez retrouver toutes ces fics dans la communauté « **PIRATES ET FLIBUSTIERS » s**ur le profil de **Nathdawn** alors surtout n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil, il s'agit d'un pur recueil de merveilles, parole d'experte !

Pairing : ZoSan, un peu FranRo aussi mais j'essaye surtout de mettre tous les super personnages des Mugiwaras en valeur en ce moment.  
Rating : Euh… T, ça reste des pirates mille milliards de mille sabords !  
Disclamer : One Piece appartient toujours au demi dieu Oda-sama (demi c'est pour avoir réveillé Sanji trop tôt dans l'épisode 131).

Liste des mots qu'il reste à placer : **Tapis,** frénétique, palmier, gland, **ponton**, carioca, agrumes, canette, **déboussolé, gifle, drap, pelle à tarte,** sperme,** mouillé,** température.

Sinon je trouve que ce second chapitre commence comme un épisode de One Piece, de manière complétement délurée… et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant puisqu'il finit de la même façon… j'essayerai que le tout soit un petit plus sérieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Aventure, lingerie, massage, barbe à papa et dance POWER !**

Ils avaient fini par prendre 4 chambres, une pour les filles (et sur laquelle Nami était parvenue à obtenir une réduction non négligeable), une où elle avait confié Luffy, au médecin et au canonnier de l'équipage, une troisième partagée par Franky et Brook et la dernière au cuistot et au sabreur qui ne s'adressaient plus la parole.  
Zoro savait que Sanji n'aurait pas voulu entrainer le reste dans la bande dans leurs histoires alors il se retint de tout commentaire, et le blond prit lui-même sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraitre.  
Seule une œillade légèrement soucieuse de Robin lui avait fait baisser les yeux.  
Mais il se refusait à gâcher le séjour de ses deux déesses à cause de ce foutu mar... À cause de ce type.

Étrangement la simple idée de ce surnom plus affectueux qu'insultant entre eux lui faisait mal. Mais ça suffisait comme ça, il s'était déjà montré faible trop de fois pour aujourd'hui !

Le cuisinier se contenta ainsi de poser ses affaires dans la chambre sans le moindre regard pour l'homme qui l'imitait. Ils avaient appris que le log pose mettait en moyenne trois, à quatre jours pour se recharger sur cette île, il lui faudrait donc retourner au bateau chercher des vêtements plus tard. Avant il en aurait sans doute aussi ramené au sabreur, mais il ne devait plus se sentir obligé de se soucier de lui à présent. Oui, il n'avait plus aucune obligation envers ce type maintenant, il était plus libre en quelque sorte non ?

La boule qui lui bloquait la gorge enfla de nouveau et il quitta précipitamment la pièce, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de celui dont il cherchait auparavant la proximité.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Ils ne s'étaient plus rien dit depuis leur dernière dispute. Quand le blond lui avait annoncé qu'il préférait mettre un terme à leur relation, tout son corps lui avait hurlé de ne pas faire ça. En vérité il était d'ailleurs certain que le cuistot s'était lui aussi retenu de toutes ses forces pour ne pas reprendre ses mots, son corps le trahissait. Les poings serrés, agités de tics nerveux, preuve qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette, ses lèvres pincées et qui perdaient leur couleur tandis qu'un minuscule creux, se formait sous sa joue. Il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang, il l'avait immédiatement compris. Il le connaissait par cœur, chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses gestes… et il n'avait aucune envie de voir leur histoire s'achever là. Pourtant qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Le fait qu'aucun des deux ne voulait que ça se termine entre eux ne comptait plus assez… est-ce que c'était voué à l'échec depuis le départ ? Ou est-ce que mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois aurait pu lui permettre de tout arranger ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Des gaffes, il en avait fait plein… mais quand est-ce que le blond avait fini par prendre la décision de le mettre ainsi à l'épreuve ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû s'opposer à sa décision ? N'étais ce pas mieux pour tous les deux d'arrêter ici le massacre ? Ou se servait-il juste de cette idée pour ne pas penser qu'il avait peut-être commis la pire erreur de ses 21 dernières années… ?  
Il avait besoin de faire une sieste. De réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel était à la hauteur de ce qu'on pouvait espérer au vu du nombre de zéro sur le chèque qu'on faisait au gérant pour y rester. Le plafond atteignait celui des chambres du deuxième étage, et son toit en coupole couverte de verres rouges et oranges laissait entrer le soleil sous forme de fins rayons de lumières chatoyantes.  
Deux gigantesques bureaux en bois foncé étaient disposés légèrement sur les côtés face à l'entrée, tous deux parés d'une sublime créature blonde à la tenue impeccable. Une étagère de bois similaire contenant une multitude de clef se dressait derrière chaque meuble et paraissait couper la salle en deux.  
Quatre gigantesques piliers de pierre supportaient le cœur de la voûte au bord de la verrière, et leurs extrémités peintes à la feuille d'or se fondaient dans le granit du reste du plafond y créant un jeu subtil d'ombre et de lumière dissimulant puis révélant tour à tour les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient.  
Des canapés à l'ossature de bois clair et couverts de coussins de velours aux motifs exotiques étaient laissés à disponibilité des clients dans la deuxième partie de la pièce. C'est là que le blond rejoignit les autres membres des Mugiwaras émerveillés par la vue.

En effet, le mur opposé à l'entrée n'était en vérité qu'une gigantesque verrière translucide mais ciselée d'arabesques si parfaites qu'il était incroyable de penser qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un humain.  
La bonne centaine de mètre de longueur de la salle et la présence des immenses étagères n'avaient jamais laissé soupçonner aux pirates un tel spectacle.

L'hôtel n'était pas adossé à la montagne comme ils l'avaient d'abord pensé, mais il était en vérité construit en son cœur. La pente douce du versant nord de la montagne, opposée à celle qu'ils avaient gravie à l'allée, se déroulait sous leur yeux jusqu'à la mer. Les différents plateaux aménagés en fonction de leur usage avaient condamné le pauvre capitaine à sautiller sur place, collé à la vitre depuis 20 minutes. Nami l'avait menacé de le priver de second goûter jusqu'au repas du soir s'il partait seul devant. Mais si la rousse ne se dépêchait pas, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps !

« _ SAANNNJIII ! » Cria-t-il en sautant sur son cuistot lorsqu'il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil.

Ses yeux en forme d'étoiles éblouissantes semblaient baver d'excitation à l'instar de sa bouche.

Le câlin gluant de Luffy ne fut pas sans lui rappeler l'attitude similaire de l'algue plus tôt dans l'après-midi et il soupira bruyamment. Puis décollant cette chose visqueuse, dont la prime s'élevait quand même à 300 millions de Berry, rappelons-le, et qui s'accrochait à lui, il s'approcha à son tour de la vitre.

« _ Faut avouer que là ils ont fait fort quand même, sourit le blond.

_ Ouai et Luffy est intenable depuis qu'il a appris l'existence d'un parcours aventure dans la forêt environnante ! Soupira Usopp sans pour autant parvenir à se départir de son propre sourire.

_ Ouaaaiii ! C'est pas trop génial hein Sanjii ! Il faut que tu me prépares un encas pour mon aventure, dit hein tu veux bien diiit !? »

Le blond eut un nouveau soupir, plus amusé cette fois.

« _ Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

_ Exactement !

_ Et puis ça l'occupera un petit moment !, rit le cyborg, la tête levée vers l'architecture du plafond.

_ Yohoho ! Les amis regardez ça, la jolie réceptionniste nous a donné des brochures, c'est incroyable le nombre d'activités qu'ils proposent dans cet hôtel ! J'en ai des frissons d'excitation même si je n'ai en vérité aucune peau sur laquelle ils pourraient courir YOHOHOHO ! »

Parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur nakamas, le squelette et le médecin arrivèrent eux aussi tout sourire.

« _ Tiens, Zoro n'est pas avec toi Sanji ? S'enquit le petit animal.

_ Nope, répondit le blond en s'allumant une cigarette, il a dû s'endormir quelque part et c'est tant mieux.

_ Oh non, s'il n'est pas encore là lorsque Nami reviendra, ça va encore mal de finir... soupira la boule de poils en entamant un demi-tour. Je vais le chercher je reviens ! »

Usopp s'affaissa un instant.

« _ Ah... et elles font quoi d'ailleurs il est déjà 18h30, on aura le temps de ne rien voir avant d'aller manger si elles ne se dépêchent pas... »

À ses mots Luffy se roula par terre en pleurant mais tous préfèrent l'ignorer.

« _ Et sinon Brook, tu nous as bien parlé d'une brochure ? S'enquit le cyborg, détournant son regard des merveilles architecturales qui les entouraient.

_ Yohoho oui ! Regardez ! » S'exclama-t-il en tendant un papier plié au cyborg et d'en ouvrir un second entre ses longs doigts blancs.

Usopp se rapprocha pour en lire le contenu tandis que le blond se penchait par-dessus le bras de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« _ Ouah faut avouer qu'ils ont été inspirés… »

Luffy se redressa en une fraction de seconde pour se pendre à l'épaule de son charpentier.

« _ Ahhh regarder c'est mon _Inconquérable parcours ultra populaire de l'enfer empoisonné, des terres glacées qui a carbonisé le peu de grands aventuriers de ce monde qui ont eu le courage de s'y engager_ !

_ Ouahh c'est suuuper long comme nom !

_ Parce qu'ils l'ont vraiment appelé comme ça ?, interrogea un cuisinier hésitant entre incrédulité et désespoir.

_ Bien sûr !, s'exclama le chapeau de paille comme s'il parlait de la chose la plus logique du monde.

_ Hey regardez ils proposent des dégustations de sirop d'érable et de plein d'autres spécialités locales ! »

La remarque du long nez eut pour effet d'émerveiller une nouvelle fois son capitaine, et sous la totale approbation de son cuisinier cette fois-ci.

« _ Hey ils ont aussi un stand de tir sur des oiseaux sauvages qu'ils élèvent en captivité continua le cyborg. C'est une supeeer activité pour toi ça Usopp'bro !

_ Comment ça peut être des animaux sauvage s'ils sont élevés en captivité ?

_ Euh... aucune idée, ils n'ont dessiné qu'une poule à côté...

_ Et bah alors ce n'est pas un animal sauvage une poule ? Questionna Luffy dubitatif.

_ Yohohoho, on peut même apprendre à danser la **carioca** avec de délicieuses demoiselles sur la plage ! S'extasia le squelette qui saignait déjà du nez.

_ De délicieuses demoissseeeellleees ?! S'écria le blond, pas en meilleur état.

_ Oui c'est écrit là : "En hiver, venez apprendre notre polka traditionnelle et en été profitez des cours dispensés par nos vahinés pour parfaire votre technique de la carioca !" Yohohoho !

_ Ah ! Vous avez vu il y a même un concours de lancer de haches ! On devrait y inscrire Zoro ! **(1)**

_ Oiii Usopp il y a aussi un concourt du plus grand imitateur ! On s'inscrit, hein allez on s'inscrit ?!

_ Ahhh je veux me faire masser par de sublimes masseuses~~~

_ Ohhh il y a même l'élection de Mister Aventurier !

_ OUIII ! Je veux faire ça aussi !

_ Ouaah SUPPERRR ! Il y a une grande disco mousse organisée sur la plage après-demain soir, je vais pouvoir aller subjuguer le dancefloor !

_ Hey Usopp il propose même des battles de break dance ou de hip hop sur la plage demain, on pourrait s'inscrire ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir plein de magnifiquees danseuses ~~ !

_ Ah moi aussi je veux danser !

_ Laisse tomber Luffy ce genre de truc c'est pour les pros**(2)**, se rengorgea le frisé. Mais tu devrais essayer leur concours du plus grand mangeur ! »

Ce fut sous le cri d'extase du capitaine au chapeau paille que revint la petite boule de poils accompagnée d'un marimo encore à moitié endormi.

« _ Ah bah en fait il était vraiment un train de dormir ! S'esclaffa le cyborg. Vous vous connaissez vraiment bien y a pas à dire ! »

Sanji inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué à deviner, mais l'affirmation de Franky lui faisait autrement mal. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, c'était vrai. Parce que l'autre était le seul qu'il avait laissé approcher aussi près de lui-même. Et c'était réciproque. Parce que l'autre était assez fort pour encaisser la réalité de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de _qui_ ils étaient, trainant les casseroles d'un passé quelque fois dur à porter.

Les yeux verts de Zoro se posèrent sur lui, pénétrant jusqu'au creux de son ventre, là où une foule de sensations prenait vie à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait obligé de détailler son _ex_-amant. Mais juste à côté, cette sourde et brûlante colère n'avait pour autant pas disparu et il reporta son attention sur Luffy qui essayait de convaincre son adorable petit médecin de participer avec lui à son concours du plus gros mangeur.

« _ Ahh et voilà... soupira une douce voix connu de tous. Je te l'avais dit Robin qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pris de vêtement approprié à ce genre d'endroit. Enfin heureusement que Sanji-kun remonte un peu le niveau... Bon sang, ça ne vous dirait pas d'enfiler une chemise de temps à autre ? »

Nami posa ses mains sur les hanches, les regardant d'un air contrarié.

« _ Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes nee-chan, j'en porte une de chemise moi. Se défendit le charpentier.

_ Je ne pensais pas à une de tes chemises hawaïennes !, maugréa la rousse. ET VA METTRE UN PANTALON ! Pfff… Enfin bref, pour ce soir on ira diner dans une des tavernes qu'on a croisées en arrivant mais demain vous me ferez le plaisir de retourner au bateau chercher une autre garde-robe ! »

Un grand raffut suivi la précédente déclaration, entre les grognements outrés des garçons, les sérénades de Sanji aux deux déesses de son cœur et les... pourquoi Luffy était-il silencieux ?

Nami dévisagea un moment son capitaine la main en l'air et qui semblait attendre tout gentiment qu'on lui accorde le droit de parler.

« _ Euh... oui Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le silence s'était fait à ces mots et le capitaine au chapeau de paille put enfin parler sous l'attention de tous.

«_ Namiiii on ne peut pas aller manger tout de suite -enfin si mais pas à la taverne-.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Mais parce qu'il faut d'abord qu'on aille réussir _l'Inconquérable parcours ultra populaire de l'enfer empoisonné, des terres glacées qui a carbonisé le peu de grands aventuriers de ce monde qui ont eu le courage de s'y engager _! »

#BANG#

« _ J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait dire une connerie.

_ Franchement moi pour le coup c'est sa mémoire qui m'impressionne.

_ Ce qui est impressionnant c'est surtout le nombre d'antithèse que contient sa phrase !

_ Yohohoho à ce stade là Usopp-san on pourrait même qualifier son expression entière comme un oxymore, n'est-ce pas Robin-san ?

_ Hihi, oui sans doute !

_ Bon si vous avez fini de déblatérer figures de style on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ? S'impatienta la navigatrice en tapant du pied. Zoro dort déjà debout et Astrid va finir par nous attendre ! ».

La petite troupe emboita ainsi le pas à la rousse, s'engueulant une nouvelle fois avec le vert qui n'avait pas trop apprécié sa remarque et précédé par un tourbillon rose déjà à genoux devant la petite blonde au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

« _ Mais alors elle, je vais vraiment la bouffer ! » Rugit le vert à bout de nerf en apercevant la jeune fille, alors que Robin et Franky tentaient toujours de calmer le jeu entre lui et la rousse.

Mais c'était quoi leur problème à tous aujourd'hui !? Et puis l'autre-là qui rougissait comme une pivoine à chacune des phrases de son blond, nan mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Ouai "son" blond, parce qu'en fait il était totalement hors de question que ça se termine comme ça, alors il allait le reconquérir cet abruti de pamplemousse en spirale ! Bon il ne savait pas encore comment mais cette petite pétasse effarouchée avait intérêt à dégager très vite !

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

C'est ainsi que notre célèbre bande de pirates dévalisa la première taverne du coin, fêtant allégrement les vacances bien méritées qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer sur cette île de rêve. Chacun son tour expliquant le futur emploi du temps qu'il comptait bien suivre et les nombreuses activités auxquelles il désirait participer. Astrid, bien que toujours légèrement gênée parmi cette bande de gens loufoques avait pourtant fini par leur proposer d'être leur guide toute la semaine, étant donné que l'hôtel venait de lui donner ses congés du semestre.

Sa timide proposition avait déclenché un ouragan de cœurs roses et un gros câlin baveux de Luffy, qui pensait déjà à toutes les choses mangeables que la petite blonde allait bientôt pouvoir lui faire découvrir. Car oui, depuis sa rencontre avec Sanji, il fallait dire que « _blond »_ sonnait bien avec _« cuisine»_ dans son cerveau, et qui disait cuisine disait nourriture !

Le ventre plein et de très bonnes humeurs, ils retournèrent tous à l'hôtel et, épuisés, s'endormirent comme des masses. Seule la navigatrice, resta un instant debout avec entre les mains le verso de la brochure abandonnée par ses Nakamas et un sourire démoniaque s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle délaissa le prospectus pour aller se coucher.

_« __**EXEPTIONNEL**__, vendredi soir, grande soirée d'exposition des bijoux de la reine __**Tikitaki **__dans la salle de bal, demandez vos place à l'accueil. __Tenue correcte exigée__. »_

Il allait vraiment leur falloir une autre garde-robe.  
Et c'est sur cette promesse intérieure que la jolie rousse rejoignit, elle aussi, le pays des rêves.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Ce fut finalement cette sensation de froid qui le tira de ce demi-sommeil, qui l'avait agité toute la nuit. Zoro était une vraie bouillotte et même si ça avait été difficile au début pour lui, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette chaleur étouffante.  
Réconfortante.

Tournant la tête sur côté, le blond lorgna le deuxième lit de la pièce et son propriétaire qui dormait encore à poing fermé.  
Il ne pouvait dire que la décision qu'il avait pris hier était le meilleure de sa vie, mais si le sabreur ne pouvait lui prouver un tant soit peu qu'il comptait pour lui, en faisant le premier pas, alors il avait sans doute prit la bonne.

Se redressant le blond se rhabilla en silence, réajusta les draps et laissa le vert à ses dernières heures de sommeil pour se diriger vers la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il y retrouva son capitaine dévalisant le buffet à volonté compris dans le prix des chambres.  
Saluant le médecin de bord dont le chocolat chaud avait laissé des traces plus foncées sur les poils de ses joues, il prit à son tour un plateau et partit inspecter la nourriture préparée par les cuisiniers de l'hôtel.

Le buffet était une explosion de couleurs et de saveurs, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Aucun doute, tout l'hôtel faisait dans le luxe, et cela se retrouvait dans la diversité, la variété et la qualité du petit-déjeuner.  
Attrapant une poire particulière appétissante, le cuisinier tourna la tête vers la présence qui venait d'apparaître à sa gauche.

«_ Sanji-san, bonjour ! Sourit timidement Astrid. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi...

_ Aaaaah Astrid-chan, même si je n'avais pas bien dormi, vous voir ainsi si tôt va sans aucun doute illuminer toute ma journée ! »

Et une tomate géante au compartiment fruits du buffet, une !

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Attablé à présent au côté du reste de la bande qui avait fini de se réveiller, la blonde ne quittait plus des yeux Sanji tandis que celui-ci était parti dans une discussion passionnée sur la meilleure manière de déguster une poire.

Zoro lui s'était levé dans l'idée d'avoir une discussion avec son blond. Eh oui, sa peluche lui avait beaucoup manqué cette nuit mine de rien. Seulement (bon et après une demi-heure de recherche), dès qu'il eut franchi les portes translucides de la salle à manger, il lui avait fallu tomber sur cette vision de deux têtes blondes riant au éclat ensemble.  
Mauvais timing, vraiment.

Grognant il s'était alors dirigé vers la nourriture sans aucun coup d'œil à ses compagnons feignant l'ours encore à moitié endormi.

Le buffet avait, semblait-il, déjà bien diminué, vu les trois pains au chocolat qu'avait encore son capitaine dans la bouche et les yeux exorbités des autres clients.

Se servant un café noir bien serré qui devrait suffire à montrer aux autres que ce n'était pas le jour à l'emmerder, il se laissa tomber à côté du canonnier. Puis relevant les yeux, il fusilla, via son regard de psychopathe ultra furieux, le petit médecin assis sur les genoux de la blonde qui se léchait les babines à chaque pâtisserie que la jeune fille lui offrait.

Nami soupira en interceptant le regard terrorisé de la boule de fourrure qui implorait son aide.

« _ Bon, écoutez-moi tout le monde, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui. Débrouillez-vous pour trouver à manger à midi et on se retrouve ce soir près des installations du concours de break dance. »

La rousse distribua un peu d'argent à chacun de ses compagnons avant de faire signer au blond et au cyborg de la rejoindre un peu à l'écart.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Astrid pour s'assurer qu'elle était suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre.

« _ Bon écoutez-moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous deux aujourd'hui, expliqua la rousse, notre départ d'ici sera, sans doute, un peu précipité... »

Un sourire sournois s'était approprié ses lèvres et ses nakamas, pirates dans l'âme, lui rendirent un coup d'œil complice.

« _ Tu as trouvé un trésor en manque de compagnie nee-san ? S'enquit le cyborg. C'est vrai que je t'ai trouvé très généreuse tout à l'heure pour notre argent de poche...

_ C'est bien possible en effet, rit la jeune fille avec un air machiavélique. Je vous expliquerez tout en détails ce soir mais en attendant j'ai besoin de vous. Vous vous éclipserez discrètement ce matin... »

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Franky parcouru encore une fois la liste qu'il avait sous les yeux. Au-dessous des vérifications habituelles comme leur réserve de nourriture, de cola et divers produits d'entretiens, la rousse leur avait demandé de leur rapporter à tous une tenue de soirée et quelques vêtements de rechanges pour elle et Robin. Usopp avait aussi passé commande pour Luffy, Brook et lui, une à deux tenues de rechange pour chacun, vérifier le nombre de clous que le long nez avait encore dans son atelier, ramener sa cravate en soie violette au squelette et le paquet de bonbons que le capitaine cachait depuis des mois sous son hamac.

Il n'avait pas dû penser au fait que c'était son cuisinier qui était en charge de la liste...

« _ Chopper m'a aussi demandé de lui ramener son chapeau noir qui lui donne un soi-disant air chic. » Expira le blond dans un nuage de fumée.

Le cyborg griffonna rapidement une nouvelle ligne en bas de la liste et releva la tête sur la forêt devant eux. Cela faisait un peu moins de 30min qu'ils marchaient, s'il ne se trompait pas, le Sunny ne devait plus être bien loin.

Écartant un énième buisson, les deux pirates retrouvèrent enfin le vieux ponton auquel ils avaient amarré leur navire.

L'inventaire des réserves ne leur prit que peu de temps et bientôt les deux nakamas se tenaient dans la cabine des seules filles de l'équipage.

« _ Alors Nami-san a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rapporte sa robe dorée qui lui donne l'impression d'être couverte d'or et Robin-chan veut sa robe argent et bleu...

_ Yeah, Ça va être suuuper sexy tout ça ! S'enthousiasma le cyborg, un peu de sang coulant de son nez métallique. Et en plus on doit leur ramener des vêtements pour toute la semaine n'est-ce pas ? »

Un autre trace rouge apparut cette fois sur le visage du blond, et il jeta un coup d'œil complice à son compagnon de saignage intempestif de nez.

« _Ouai... et on est bien d'accord que ça inclut aussi les sous-vêtements ? »

Le charpentier acquiesça joyeusement avant de se retourner vers le tiroir ouvert devant eux, qui débordait d'une multitude de couleur et de textile n'arrangeant pas l'état de leurs narines.

«_ C'est quand même vachement triste que Brook-bro, ne puisse pas être là.

_ Hum. C'est son rêve que nous réalisons. »

Et d'un commun accord, joignant les mains comme devant un temple à Noël, les deux amis adressèrent une minute de silence à leur compagnon absent pour ce grand moment.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

« _ ATCHOOOOUM ! »

Le squelette se plia en deux sous le choc de cette soudaine arrivée d'air, avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant.

« _ YOHOHOHO ! Luffy-san ! Vous avez vu, je viens d'éternuer alors que je n'ai plus de nez ! Ahh ça faisait si longtemps...

_ Oiiiii Brook, regarde, regarde, regarde ! S'écria son capitaine, les yeux en étoiles et de la bave aux coins des lèvres. On est arrivé ! »

En effet devant eux se dressait une grande arche surmonté d'un panonceau arrondi, annonçant que ceci était bien l'entrée de « _L'inconquérable parcours ultra populaire de l'enfer empoisonné, des terres glacées qui..._ bref, vous avez compris.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille s'était déjà lancé sur le sentier en hurlant de bonheur sans prêter attention aux crânes humains en plastique qui décorait les alentour. Son musicien le suivit, oubliant son précédant extraordinaire éternuement pour lancer un "Yohohoho" nerveux.

Il était certain que cet endroit devait regorger de morts-vivants et il se sentit frissonner.

MÊME SI EN FAIT IL N'AVAIT VRAIMENT PAS DE PEAU !

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

« _ Hum... quand même navigatrice-san, tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de laisser ces deux-là nous ramener des vêtements ? Demanda Robin, profitant d'un moment d'absence de la jeune blonde pour aborder le sujet.

_Il fallait bien que quelqu'un retourne au bateau, Franky était le seul capable de se charger des vérifs en cola et Sanji le seul en qui j'ai un tant soit peu confiance pour dégoter à cette bande d'imbécile heureux une tenue de soirée correcte.

_ Hum, sans doute. Mais à l'avenir je pense que ce serait bien de laisser notre cuisinier et notre sabreur se retrouver un peu... ».

La rousse se redressa légèrement dans sa baignoire massante pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. La brune subissait le même traitant, un cocktail aux lèvres.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que cette escale leur permettrait de prendre du recul et de souffler un peu. »

La brune soupira en reposant son verre et se décida à narrer ce que son pouvoir lui avait permis d'apprendre sur leur deux nakamas et notamment la conclusion de leur dernière conversation.

« _ Cook-san s'en mord déjà les doigts, mais j'ai peur que s'ils prennent encore plus de distance, il ne le regrette toute sa vie...

_ Ouai aucuns doute que ces deux idiots sont faits l'un pour l'autre, grommela la rousse en se renfonçant dans les bulles.

_ Qui est fait l'un pour l'autre ? Interrogea timidement la blonde qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce. »

Elle avait pris de l'assurance à force de les côtoyer et même s'ils étaient tous un peu bizarre, Astrid commençait vraiment à apprécier ces gens (et tout particulièrement un certain blond d'ailleurs).

Robin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre le plus sincèrement possible à la jeune fille et briser par la même occasion tous ses fantasmes lorsque la rousse la devança.

« _ Oh, des amis à nous rester sur notre île, mais à ce propos dis-moi Astrid on dirait que Sanji-kun t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil hum ? Souffla-t-elle l'air très intéressé. »

L'archéologue haussa un sourcil en direction de la cartographe mais ne laissa rien paraître de plus de sa surprise.

Astrid quant à elle était passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et tentait à présent de rassembler une phrase correcte à bafouiller en réponse.

« _ Allons, allons, tu peux bien me le dire ! Rit la rousse en sortant de l'eau. Pourquoi ne pas en discuter à notre prochaine activité ? Je pourrais te donner quelques conseils...

_ Hum, euh... Oui... Murmura la blonde avant de se ressaisir un peu pour leur annoncer : je vous ai programmé un massage aux pierres chaudes ensuite.

_Parfait ! S'exclama Nami en lui emboîtant le pas. »

Robin, qui entre temps s'était elle aussi enroulée dans une serviette, se rapprocha d'elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

« _ J'ai encore un peu besoin que Sanji nous la garde dans sa poche... Expliqua-elle à voix basse en réponse à sa question muette. »

Robin eut une petite pensée de compassion envers cette pauvre Astrid piégée entre une voleuse maniaque du contrôle et un Don Juan Gay aux allures de Prince Charmant (#Beta# : ou comment tuer Sanji en 8 mots xD !). Mais ils étaient des pirates et il n'y avait pas de place pour la compassion dans leur monde, et c'était tant mieux, ça évitait les soucis de conscience. Seule la situation de leurs deux nakamas la préoccupait encore. Il lui faudrait en toucher un mot à Franky, peut-être qu'en tant qu'homme il saurait mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux...

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

«_ Atchoum !»

La chaleur humide de l'île était trompeuse (ou alors c'était juste l'auteure qui s'amusait comme une folle avec ce genre de transitions douteuse...).

Dans tous les cas, le cyborg s'essuya franchement le nez en fronçant les sourcils.

« _ Rah... Saleté de pollen ! Mais, alors quoi, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

Le blond soupira en raclant son assiette, il leur avait préparé un déjeuner rapide avec des restes une fois leur mission effectuée.

« _ Ouai, en gros ça veut dire ça. »

Impossible de se rappeler comment il avait dérivé sur ce sujet avec le charpentier et encore moins pourquoi il lui avait à présent raconté toute l'histoire.

« _ Et bah, décidément, la communication c'est pas votre fort à tous les deux...

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux-moi si pour ce mec une relation de couple se résume simplement à sauter son/sa partenaire dès que l'envie l'en prend ?!

_ Allons bro', tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ?

_ Pff... Si tu savais... L'homme des cavernes il n'en a pas que l'apparence, tout ce qui compte dans sa vie c'est de pouvoir pioncer, soulever des poids, boire et tirer son coup quand ça le démange ! »

Le cyborg eu un léger soupir partagé entre un sentiment de compassion et un air désespéré.  
Il laissa le blond faire rageusement sa vaisselle sans rien ajouter.  
Le retour risquait d'être morose.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

De leur côté Usopp et Chopper avaient trainé le bretteur sur tout le domaine, essayant d'effacer du mieux qu'ils purent cet air grognon de son visage.  
Au début ils avaient eu bien du mal, surtout lorsque le vert avait découvert qu'ils l'avaient inscrit à un concours de lancer de hache. Non mais ils avaient de ces idées des fois ! Avait-il tant que ça l'air d'un bûcheron ?

#L'auteur trouve l'idée plutôt intéressante, sa béta aussi, mais on lui indique la sortie... Et la béta disparait#

Enfin se surprenant lui-même, il était arrivé deuxième et quand l'arbitre lui remit son prix, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de s'immiscer sur ses lèvres.

« Bon pour une consommation gratuite d'alcool d'un jour, de aujourd'hui** (mercredi 10/08)** **11h** à demain** (jeudi 11/08) 11h**, dans tous les bars/boite de nuit/tavernes/pubs de l'île participants. Consommation gratuite et illimitée dans la limite des stocks disponibles. L'agence de l'hôtel ne prendra pas en charge toute consultation/hospitalisation/dommage causé par un trop grand abus d'alcool.

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération. »

OU PAS ! Avait directement pensé le vert.  
Autrement dit, il allait avoir le droit de boire non-stop toute la soirée et gratuitement en plus. Voilà qui devrait faire joliment fulminer la sorcière.

Rassurés par la bonne humeur retrouvée de leur compagnon, le petit médecin et le canonnier eurent un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette journée.  
Un groupe de reggae improvisait un mini concert à midi sur la plage nord de l'île et Usopp en vrai fan avait ressorti son bonnet de rasta, ils avaient même débusqué non loin un petit bar aux prix tout à fait corrects où Zoro ne se priva pas de commencer à utiliser son bon gratuit. De là ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à passer la journée à voguer entre les différentes activités proposées par l'hôtel.

Usopp remporta un viseur portatif au stand de tir sur poulet fou et Chopper assista, des étoiles dans les yeux, à un atelier de préparation de la barbe à papa. Le menteur réussit même à convaincre son nakama aux cheveux verts de venir avec lui explorer les fonds marins de l'île pour une expédition d'une demi-heure, gagné lors de sa participation à un kamoulox, laissant le renne au nez bleu aux bons soins d'une maquilleuse pour enfant qui lui dessina deux bonbons sur les joues avant de lui accorder le droit d'entrer dans la piscine à balles.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

« _ Je me demande bien ce que les garçons ont fait de leur journée, il y a tellement de choses à faire ici… » Souffla l'archéologue en contemplant l'océan.

Les deux femmes profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil sur des transats rembourrés après une incroyable après-midi remplie de massage et de soins du corps en tous genres.

« _ A un tas de choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres si tu veux mon avis. Enfin j'espère qu'ils auront au moins réussi à faire perdre à Zoro son air de psychopathe en manque de chair humaine. » Soupira la rousse en s'étirant comme un chat.

Pendant quelques instants, seul le bruit des vagues rompait le silence apaisant de la petite plage privée sur laquelle flânaient les deux pirates. Ouvrant un œil sous ses lunettes de soleil, la brune aperçut au loin Astrid revenant avec trois cocktails dans les mains et profita des dernières minutes d'intimité qu'il leur restait pour faire part d'une de ses petites inquiétudes à la rousse.

« _ Navigatrice-san, avant qu'on ne puisse plus en parler, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous fassions particulièrement attention à Luffy ce soir. Nous n'avons pas eu trop de problèmes pour l'instant, et je n'ai vu d'avis de recherche nulle part, sans doute dû au fait que ce genre d'endroit vise une clientèle fortunée et pas toujours très clean… cependant l'hôtel est bien gardé, il y a des gardes privés en faction un peu partout. Nos véritables identités ne poseraenit pas de problème en temps normal étant donné que l'hôtel impose même de payer à l'avance, toutefois il serait embêtant que l'on découvre nos réelles… professions, _avant _vendredi soir n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hum… tu penses au fait que si Astrid venait à poser la question directement à Luffy, cet idiot ne se générait pas pour faire apprendre à tous l'hôtel qu'il est le capitaine des très célèbres Mugiwaras… Moi aussi ça m'étonne que cette île n'ait pas d'abonnement au News-Coo, c'est plutôt arrogant de leur part de penser pouvoir assurer leur sécurité seul, mais je ne vais pas les blâmer alors qu'ils arrangent mon plan ! Rit la rousse en se mordant la lèvre de convoitise comme un enfant devant très appétissant caramel.

_ Il nous est aussi impossible de demander au capitaine de tenir ça secret, il aurait encore plus envie de tout révéler… Mais maintenant que son niveau d'excitation est un peu retombé, il serait peut-être plus prudent de mettre les autres d'en la confidence afin que chacun puisse nous aider à le surveiller.

_ Tu as raison. ».

Nami se retourna sur le dos et s'assit au bord de sa chaise longue pour accueillir la blonde à l'aide d'un de ses plus beaux sourires hypocrites.

« _ Astrid ! Dis-moi, j'ai envie de danser ce soir, tu dois bien avoir un endroit à nous conseiller toi ? »

La petite blonde eut un sourire gêné en offrant au deux femmes leur boisson.

« _ Et bien je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit mais La Luna est la boîte de nuit officielle de l'hôtel et je n'en ai entendu que du bien…

_ C'est parfait alors, n'est-ce pas Robin ? »

La brune acquiesça en aspirant une gorgé du délicieux mélange d'**agrume**.

« _ Hum, oui… murmura la blonde en pensant au courage qu'il allait encore lui falloir pour suivre ce soir leur terrible bande dans une discothèque. Sinon j'ai vu qu'Usopp-san et Sanji-san s'étaient inscrits aux battles de breakdance… nous pourrions peut-être aller les regarder… »

Nami eut un sourire pervers alors qu'elle enfilait par-dessus son nouveau bikini écarlate (acheté au magasin de l'hôtel) une robe blanche transparente qui n'avait pas d'autre fonction que de mettre encore plus en valeur le fait qu'elle ne portait que son maillot de bain en dessous.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas c'était prévu, mais c'est surtout pour Sanji-kun que tu as envie d'y aller, humm ? »

Robin eu encore un petit élan de pitié pour cette pauvre Astrid si facilement manipulable et noua simplement son nouveau paréo violet sur ses hanches avant de suivre les deux filles vers la plage principale où devait se trouver le reste de leurs amis.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

« _ Allezzzzzz Brook dépêche-toi ou on va les rater ! »

Hors d'haleine, le squelette tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Après toute une journée passé à sursauter, hurler, fuir des bruits inquiétants et éviter des pièges sournois, il ne pouvait qu'éponger avec son mouchoir la sueur dégoulinant par tous les pores de.. de... de ses os.

« _ Yohoh… Luffy-san… attendez juste une seconde… nous venons tous juste de sortir de cette horrible forêt après avoir passé toutes la journée à courir… les muscles de mes jambes me brûlent horriblement même si je théoriquement, je n'ai plus de muscle YOHOHO… Ahhh non Luffy-san attendez, ne vous remettez pas courir ! »

Mais trop tard. En sa qualité de pile électrique et muni d'un de ses sourires XXL, le petit brun était déjà parti au quart de tour dans la direction approximative de la plage où devait se trouver le reste de ses nakamas. Heureusement pour les pauvres muscles du musicien, et contrairement à son second, le capitaine des mugiwaras était au moins capable de parvenir à se diriger correctement en suivant le bruit de la musique venant de la plage.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Les battles de danses organisées par l'hôtel étaient toujours extrêmement populaires et la plage était déjà noire de monde. Le petit homme moustachu en charge des inscriptions sautillait sur place de joie, il allait vraiment y avoir du spectacle ce soir !

Une fois rentrés de leur mission, le cyborg et le cuisinier s'étaient séparés et tandis que Franky était rentré à l'hôtel pour y laisser leurs affaires, le blond s'était directement mis à la recherche du sniper.

Ce dernier devait se charger de les inscrire au concours de breakdance de ce soir et ils avaient convenu de s'y retrouver un peu avant son début. Les organisateurs avaient vraiment mis le paquet, on avait définit la zone de danse avec des planches de bois lisses posées sur le sable et surélevées chaque côté progressivement pour permettre à tous de voir le mieux possible.

Chaque « combat » s'effectuait à un contre un et s'était le public qui décidait du vainqueur en scandant le nom choisi par les candidats qui s'affichait sur un tableau numérique au-dessus de la piste. Les énormes enceintes placées aux quatre coins de l'arène diffusaient déjà une musique festive synchronisée avec les spots de lumineux suspendu aux **palmiers** tout autour. Sans doute dans le but de rendre le tableau plus exotique.

« _ SANJIII ! »

Une boule de fourrure au visage peinturluré lui sauta dessus sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Visiblement leur surdoué de médecin avait de nouveau perdu quelque années d'âge mentale.

« _ Salut Chopper, alors la journée a été bonne ? »

Le blond sourit en écoutant le récit passionné de la petite créature entre ses mains et salua Usopp à son tour lorsque celui-ci les rejoignit. Il frissonna en revanche en sentant approcher une troisième présence et maudit ses hormones pour s'exciter rien qu'en sentant son odeur musquée et terriblement... _Argh bref._

Le vert eut un sourire en coin, n'ayant pas manqué de voir le fameux frisson remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de son blond. Il avait même tout fait pour le déclencher en amplifiant son ''aura''**(3)**. Le blond voulait qu'il soit moins direct ? Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir et allait faire en sorte de tellement le frustrer que ce serait lui qui reviendrait en rampant lui demander de l'attention. Particulièrement fier de son nouveau plan qui s'accordait cette fois parfaitement avec sa fierté, l'escrimeur passa à côté du cuisinier sans lui prêter la moindre attention, son sourire toujours sur le bord des lèvres.

Bouillonnant de rage en comprenant que cet imbécile l'avait exprès, Sanji du se retenir de lui envoyer son pied dans la figure. Il avait de toute manière une bien meilleure idée pour faire hurler de rage ce foutu Cro-Magnon vert.  
Chopper prenant la blouse de médecin à chaque fois que l'un de ses compagnons souffrait trop longtemps d'une blessure, avait fini par mettre au point, juste avant qu'ils ne débarquent, des patchs chauffants revigorant les muscles. Et le cuisinier devait avouer que ça avait marché du tonerre, le petit médecin lui avait dit où les trouver dans son infirmerie et comment se les coller dans le dos. Leur présence l'avait fait certes transpirer tout le reste de la journée mais à présent il ne sentait plus rien.  
D'après Chopper, il lui faudrait faire quand même attention ce soir et les porter encore demain, mais peu importe, ça devrait suffire à emmerder le marimo de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens tout à l'heure comme si de rien était.

« _ Hey Sanji tu m'as ramené les vêtements que je t'avais demandé ? Interrogea Usopp qui battait déjà d'impatience le tempo de la musique avec son pied.

_ Ouai je les ai, d'ailleurs si t'es prêt on devrait aller se changer. »

Le frisé acquiesça et tous deux se dirigeaient vers les cabines installées un peu à l'écart, lorsque le marimo comprit enfin ce qui l'intriguait depuis un moment.

« _ Attend, tu participes aussi l'entortillé ?

_ Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Souffla le blond de son ton le plus dédaigneux. C'est pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi, alors ferme la juste et profite du spectacle. »

Ce fut au vert de se retenir de découper ce foutu citron sur place, et au lieu de ça il jeta un regard ombrageux en direction de la petite boule de poils qu'il était quasiment certain de savoir à l'origine de cette situation. Chopper eut quelques sueurs froides mais n'eut pas le temps de chercher la source de cette aura menaçante qu'il aperçut dans la foule... Luffy bavant devant un stand de brochettes de crabe et Brook qui semblait littéralement sur les rotules… YOHOH/SBAFF/.

Remettant ses projets de mort à plus tard, le bretteur lui emboita le pas. Ils furent presque tout de suite rejoint par les filles puis par le cyborg avec qui la navigatrice eu une longue discussion qui, de par son expérience, ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin quoi que, la seule qui semblait vraiment devoir être maintenu à l'écart de leur échange était Astrid et la sorcière devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.  
L'ex-chasseur de pirate n'eut pas attendre longtemps, une fois Usopp et Sanji revenus, la rousse envoya Astrid guider le cyborg et Luffy pour leur acheter de quoi grignoter ce soir, et les réunit tous à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« _ Bien alors écoutez-moi, cet hôtel est magnifique certes mais des pirates tel que nous ne laisserions pas passer un petit remboursement sans le prendre non ? »

Son air conspirateur et calculateur eut tôt fait de contaminer ses forbans de compagnons et même Chopper eu un petit sourire excité sous son joli museau.

« _ Il se trouve que nos chers hôtes sont plutôt du genre arrogant et pensent pouvoir se défendre de tout raid grâce à leur service de sécurité personnelle. Je pense que l'exposition de bijoux devant avoir lieu vendredi soir serait un parfait moyen de leur prouver à quel point ils ont tort…

_ Et comment est-ce que tu as l'intention de leur subtiliser ces bijoux ? » Interrogea Usopp qui sentait déjà venir les ennuie.

La jeune fille arbora un petit rire diabolique.

« _ Je vous expliquerez tout en détail demain matin, mais j'aurais besoin de tout ton talent Usopp., expliqua-t-elle, faisant se gonfler la poitrine de son nakamas. En attendant il faut absolument que Luffy reste dans l'ignorance et qu'il ne révèle à personne que nous sommes des pirates, alors je compte sur tous pour garder un œil sur lui dans les prochains jours c'est bien compris ? »

Et ce fut sous l'acquiescement collectif des pirates que le petit moustachu employé par l'hôtel s'empara du micro pour annoncer le début des battles. Sanji et Usopp rejoignirent en vitesse l'espace réservé aux candidats, tandis que le reste de la bande prit place dans les gradins et que Luffy revint au pas de course vers eux un plat de frites entre les mains. Franky le rattrapa bien vite en balançant un sandwich à chacun et s'installa aux côtés de Robin, pendant qu'Astrid leur distribua des **canettes** de cola.

« _ Vous savez quel surnom ils ont choisi ? Interrogea Chopper en piquant dans le plat de frite de son capitaine.

_ Vu comment Usopp était fringué j'ai ma petite idée… » Grogna Zoro la bouche pleine.

« _ Et pour ce premier affrontement à ma droite voici venu un de nos grands champions, derrière son masque son identité est toujours un mystère mais ses pas sont pourtant réputer dans tout GrandLine, mesdames et messieeeuurs PANDAAMAAN ! »

Un grand type en salopette et au masque de panda s'avança sur la piste saluant de la main un public survolté.

« _ Mais qui c'est ce guignol ? Demanda la navigatrice à la cantonade.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes nee-san, il est suuuper cool !

_ Je veux le même masque ! Couina en sautillant l'amateur des barbes à papa.

_ Pandaman est vraiment très connu ici, il vient tous les ans et est toujours très bien classé. Expliqua Astrid.

_ Oublie, Luffy c'est même pas la peine de penser pouvoir le recruter celui-là. » Devança Zoro en renfonçant son sandwich dans la bouche de son capitaine.

« _ Et à ma gauche, un tout nouveau candidat venu de loin pour prouver son talent ! Il est un expert du mensonge, un excellent joueur de Kamoulox et un génie du tir au poulet fou, voiciii SNIIIPEER KIIING ! »

« _ Gagné, sourit Robin.

_ Ce type à vraiment un grain, soupira l'escrimeur.

_ Ehhh qu'est-ce que Sniper-King fait ici ? Il joue aussi ?

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu Luffy, mais un combat de danse. Enfin je crois…

_ ALLEZ USOPP-BROOO !

_ Franky ! Arrête son identité doit rester secrète ! Souffla Chopper.

_ Yohoho, c'est Usopp-san sous ce déguisement ?

_ Oui mais Luffy n'est pas au courant, expliqua l'archéologue.

_ Mais pourquoi porte-t-il un déguisement ? Interrogea la blonde.

_ Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer… » Soupira Nami.

« _ Eeeet MUSIC ! »

Un rythme électro démarra et les deux adversaires se succédèrent au centre de la piste.

« _ Usopp se débrouille vraiment bien en fin de compte.

_ Nami, regarde bien c'est pas Usopp, C'est Sniper King !

_ Oui, oui, pardon Luffy. Hey ! Laisse-nous des frites !

_ Par contre c'est moi, ou ce type qui est sois disant un des suupers champions du concours est vraiment nul ?

_ Je vous avais dit que cet endroit était bizarre. » Marmonna le bretteur en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde.

« _ Et c'est terminé alors que la foule ne scande qu'un seul nom ! »

« _ Sniper King est vraiment incroyable ! S'extasia la petite peluche des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Il va surtout devenir insupportable s'il continue de se faire acclamer comme ça. » Soupira Nami

« _ SNIIPER KINGGG REMPORTE SA PREMERE VICTOIRE ! »

« _ Yohohohohoh Usopp-san a gagné !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Usopp, c'est pas encore son tour, là c'est Sniper King !

_ Luffy ?

_ Oui ?

_ /SBANG/ Tais-toi.»

« _ Et maintenant accueillons nos deux prochains candidats !  
Il est le cauchemar des coiffeurs et sa terrible chevelure semble déjà projeter son ombre menaçante sur son adversaire ! Voiciii GreeenAfrooo! »

Un homme à l'afro vert fluo et aux lunettes de soleil orange pénétra sur la piste faisant étinceler sa combinaison pailletée.

« _ Mais qu'est-ce que… commença la rousse.

_ Si Usopp ou l'autre obsédé perdent contre ça, je suis pour qu'on les exclue définitivement de l'équipage, souffla le second.

_ SUPPERRRR ! Ce type à trop la classe !

_ Je ne veux pas voir ça… murmura Robin.

_ OUAHHHH ZORO ! Il a les mêmes cheveux que toi !

_ TA GUEULE LUFFY ! »

« _ Et pour être son adversaire, le grand, le romantique, le serviteur de ses dames, le trèèès charmaant… MISTER PRINCE ! »

« _ Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a quand même pas fait ça, articula difficilement Nami, ahurie.

_ Ohh regardez c'est Sanji-san ! S'extasia Astrid.

_ Hey Zo-bro, je crois qu'il est aussi en train de se foutre de ta gueule ! » Explosa le cyborg sous l'œil désespéré de la brune.

Et en effet le blond vêtu d'un sweet bleu et d'un baggy noir lui tombant plutôt bien sur les hanches… semblait mourir de rire en se roulant par terre.

« _ RELEVE TOI ET ARRETE DE RIRE ESPECE DE SALE CUISTOT TORDU !

_ Robin, c'est quelqu'un de la famille de Zoro, GreenAfro ?

_ NAAAN !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau comme ça…

_ Je vais la buter.. Grogna l'escrimeur entre ses dents.

_ Yohoho cet homme a d'excellents goûts en matière de coiffure ! Bien que personnellement je n'aurais pas choisi le vert...

_ C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME BROOK ?!

_Shishishi ! T'inquiète pas Zoro moi je l'aime bien, je vais même lui demander d'intégrer l'équipage !

_ C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro, tu as peur qu'il te vole la vedette ? Risqua Nami, pliée en deux.

_ Un jour je vous tuerai tous… je le jure je vous découperai un par un en morceau ET JE COMMENCERAI PAR TOI ERO-COOK SI TU NE RELEVE PAS TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE !

_ ''Ero-cook'' ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il comme ça ?

_ Pour rien du tout Astrid-chan. »

Chopper se réfugia dans les bras de Robin qui ne s'était pas départie de son petit sourire en coin et une fois le blond remis sur ses jambes, le présentateur put reprendre son micro.

« _ Bien, aller c'est parti pour cette seconde battle. DJ, MUSIIIIC ! »

« _ Il est obligé de toujours le prononcer avec un mauvais accent anglais ?

_ Bah évident Nami, c'est parce que ça fait plus Américain comme ça.

_ Bien sûr Luffy suis-je bête.

_ Bah oui.

_ J'aurais dû te prévenir que si tu répondais ça je t'assommais. »

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion meurtrière, une navigatrice frappa violemment son capitaine mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur, et un autre morceau d'électro démarra.

Et bien que complètement hors de lui, Zoro ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son blond. Les mouvements **frénétiques** des danseurs l'hypnotisait, sa colère se logeait toute seule dans son bas ventre pour sa plus grande frustration. Cet imbécile ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde d'ailleurs et il remporta son premier combat haut la main.

La suite du concours se déroula à peu près de la même manière, au son d'une musique entrainante et de jeux de lumières aveuglants. Sanji et Usopp affrontant des adversaires toujours plus étranges jusqu'à se retrouver face à face en finale. Au plus grand dam de Sanji, le frisé remporta la victoire _(le masque sans doute_) et sa moue boudeuse arracha un sourire torve au sabreur. Ce qu'il avait envie de l'attacher à même le sol et de… rah cette abstinence commençait à être pesante.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, le sabreur préféra ignorer le regard moqueur du blond qui passa devant lui tout dégoulinant de sueur sans même daigner lui lancer une pique.

« _ Usoooop combien tu as gagné ?!

_ Femme vénale… » Soufflèrent la majorité des hommes de l'équipage.

Suivant une nouvelle fois Astrid, la petite bande quitta la plage pour se retrouver dans le quartier nocturne. La Luna était en effet le plus gros bâtiment présent et une fois le videur dans leur poche, Nami et Robin n'eurent aucun mal à faire rentrer leurs joyeux compagnons, Chopper et Luffy camouflés par l'énorme corps du cyborg.

« _ Yohoho… un verre de lait brave homme. » Souffla le musicien effondré sur le bar.

Le barman lui jeta un regard septique.

« _ On ne sert pas de lait ici… Monsieur.

« _ Donnez-lui un _White Russian_ ça devrait faire l'affaire, le pauvre a eu dure journée. Intervint la navigatrice avec un regard aguicheur, et pour moi ce sera un _Play Boy_.

_ Toute de suite mademoiselle.

_ J'offre son premier verre au squelette mais les autres payeront de leur poche. » Termina-t-elle en laissant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

Le vert sourit en s'installant près de Brook.

« _ La sorcière paye pour elle s'est sûr, mais offrez donc une tournée générale aux autres. Dit-il en présentant son bon gagnant au barman sous les yeux exorbités de la rousse. Je commencerai par un _Caipirissima_ en ce qui me concerne.

_ Ooh si c'est Zoro-bro qui offre je prendrai un _Black Shadow_ avec beaucoup de cola ! S'exclama le charpentier en s'asseyant avec Robin de l'autre côté du squelette.

_ Hihi, un _Martineye_, pour moi.

_ Zoro espèce d'enfoiré…

_ Je vous apporte tout ça immédiatement.

_ Bon, puisque tout le monde prend quelque chose, je devrais probablement choisir un truc à boire aussi… minauda Astrid debout près de Robin.

_ Toi aussi tu payes.

_ Zoro ! »

Le barman s'éloigna et Zoro pivota sur son tabouret pour servir son plus beau sourire à la navigatrice qui retroussa les lèvres en grognant de frustration avant de s'éloigner, sans doute à la recherche d'un pauvre type à dépouiller.

« _ C'est bon Astrid-chan, commande ce que tu veux. » Dit-elle hypocritement en l'éloignant toutefois de son nakama aux cheveux verts.

Usopp et Luffy avaient déjà entrainé Chopper sur la piste de danse et son blond tout juste arrivé venait de s'accouder au bar.

« _ Et à moi aussi tu m'offres un verre marimo ? »

Tiens se défouler avait dû lui faire du bien, il venait bien d'employer son surnom là ?

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit.

« _ Barman, apportez donc un _Gin Tonic_ à ce type trempé de sueur, on dirait qu'il a besoin d'un bon remontant.

_ Non, un _Banshee _sera bien mieux. »

L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils.

« _ Un aphrodisiaque… ?

_ Pas la peine de te faire du mal boule de mousse, c'est pas pour toi. »

Prenant son verre, le blond s'éloigna. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il avait juste une envie folle de céder encore une fois à ces lèvres pulpeuses et… il ne fallait pas. Alors puérilement il agissait comme un gosse en essayant de le rendre jaloux.

« _ Retenez-moi, sinon je vais l'attraper et le violer dans les chiottes, se plaignit Zoro en pivotant à nouveau, cette fois-ci vers le bar.

_ Oooh bro, je ne suis pas encore assez bourré pour entendre ce genre de détail, l'arrêta Franky par-dessus le musicien éreinté qui cuvait déjà dans son verre.

_ T'as qu'à en commander un autre, autant profiter de ce bout de papier que j'ai gagné.

_ Ouai deux, trois shots ça te branche ?

_ Commandes-en plutôt une dizaine…

_ TAVERNIER !** (5)**

_ Tu sais ken-san l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il te provoque ne fera pas s'arranger les choses. »

La jolie brune était réapparue dans son champ de vision et par bonheur sans cette sangsue blonde.

« _ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, que je fasse vraiment ce à quoi je pensais toute à l'heure ? D'ailleurs comment tu sais que ça ne va pas avec l'autre débile ?

_ Monsieur, ceci n'est pas une taverne mais le bar d'une discothèque très côté je vous prierez donc de…

_ Oui, oui, ramène du rhum mec. Tu sais Bro, quand ça va bien, vous passez votre temps à vous taper dessus et là… pas un seul coup de pied ou de sabre depuis qu'on a débarqué. »

Le bretteur soupira en attrapant un des shots apportés par le barman offusqué mais professionnel malgré tout.

« _ Mais j'en sais rien justement, depuis le début c'est comme ça que fonctionne notre relation. On se bat pour tout, pour rien et ça marchait très bien. Il a beau joué les gentlemans, au pieu c'est pas le type le plus galant que j'ai connu…

_ Attends mec je vais avoir besoin de mélanger le rhum à autre chose si on commence vraiment à dérivé sur ce sujet, OH TAVERNIER !

_ Mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit ça qui pose problème à Cook-san, toi non plus n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hey mec, varie nous tout ça avec des _Kalachnikovs_.

_ Monsieur je vous ai déjà expliqué que…

_ Brother, fais lui ton regard de psychopathe s'il te plait, il m'énerve à pas comprendre assez vite. »

S'exécutant sans trop y penser le vert fit s'accélérer la décision du serveur de laisser ces drôles de type tranquilles, peu importe la manière dont ils l'appelaient.

« _ Pff, j'en sais rien moi… à chaque fois que c'est important cet idiot se sent obligé de parler par énigmes… et il faut toujours que ce soit au moment où j'ai le plus envie de lui sauter dessus, comment tu veux te concentrer aussi… »

Si personne ne pouvait affirmer avoir déjà vu l'escrimeur complètement bourré, il restait tout de même plus ou moins humain et subissait aussi les effets produit par un petit coup dans le nez.  
Mais au milieu de tous ses effluves de rhum, de gin et de vodka, aucun de ses compagnons ne s'étonna de le voir parler plus qu'à son habitude.

« _ Yohoho, peut-être que Sanji-san aurait simplement aimé… »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le musicien, qui le regard dans le vague laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de secouer la tête et d'éclater de rire.

« _ Le lait dans son _White Russian _avait peut-être tourné ?, avança le charpentier en prenant un autre verre.

_ Oi, Brook, tu voulais dire quoi ? Interrogea le sabreur en le secouant.

« _ Yohohohohohoh, j'ai oublié ! Cette boisson à revigoré toutes mes chaires ! Bien qu'en fait je ne sois plus constitué que d'os ! YOHOHO ! Bien excusez-moi, mais une folle envie de danser m'enivre et me fait tourbillonner ! » Finit-il en exécutant ses paroles.

Se levant, le ressuscité rejoint derrière eux Luffy et Chopper qui, plus trop lucides après avoir confondu _Punch _et _ Ti' Punch, _se déchainaient dans un coin de la piste. Usopp, lui sollicité par plusieurs demoiselles l'ayant reconnu comme le vainqueur du concours de tout à l'heure, avait fini par accepter de faire une petite démonstration. Son verre qui semblait se remplir tout seul depuis un moment devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose… Quant à Sanji, pas dans un meilleur état, il dansait langoureusement avec tout un tas de fille dont notamment une petite blonde qui…

Le vert en recracha son rhum.

« _ Putain c'est une blague, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas cette conne qui ne peut même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans rougir ?!

_ Ah bah, elle a l'air plutôt désinhibée là tous suite… rit le cyborg, s'enfilant un autre shot.

_ Notre navigatrice a dit qu'elle avait bien l'intention de la forcer à boire tout un tas de truc tout à l'heure. » Gloussa la Brune.

Mine de rien, après deux _Martineye_, la brune s'était enchainée _Kamikaze _sur _Kamikaze_ et elle aussi commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle de ce qu'elle disait ou pas.

« _ Cette sorcière, finalement c'est elle que je vais transformer en apéricube en premier…

_ Bah t'as qu'à y aller si ça te chagrine autant, continua le charpentier. Mais laisse-nous le bon gratuit !

_ T'as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Et s'enfilant un énième shot, le vert se dirigea vers la piste.  
À moitié affalé sur le bras métallique de son nakama, la brune porta son verre à ses lèvres et s'inquiéta tout de même d'une des directives que leur avait donné la rousse avant de se mettre à essayer de voler les portes-feuilles du maximum de personne présent dans la boite.

« _ Il fallait pas encore laisser Astrid sous le charme de Cook-san ? Ça risque de lui faire perdre ses illusions si elle le voit sauter sur notre épéiste non ?

_ Bah… regarde là, elle est beurré comme un petit lu**(4)**, peu importe ce qu'elle verra ce soir, je crois qu'elle ne s'en souviendra pas ! »

* * *

**(1)** Quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas Zoro en lanceur de hache vous xD ?  
**(2)** Alors comme pour au-dessus, dans ma tête Usopp et Sanji ont toujours été d'excellents danseurs, faut pas chercher.  
**(3) **Je vois bien le haki de l'observation fonctionner à peu près comme le nen (hunterxhunter), pas vous ?  
**(4)** Minute Papillon *s'incline respectueusement*.  
**(5) **ça c'est pour toi inu xD !

* * *

Ahhh que de suspense… mais après 24 pages Word je pense qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre.  
En fin de compte ce chapitre est plein de dialogues sans queues ni têtes qui reflètent bien le grain collectif que partage nos mugiwaras. Et en vérité je crois que je prends extrêmement de plaisir à écrire ce genre de scènes xD. J'espère donc que vous aurez malgré tout passé un bon moment. Oh et j'ai été très méchante avec Astrid dans ce chapitre, mais au fond je l'aime bien, c'est une chouette fille elle a simplement pas eu de pot. Nos mugis ont beau être particulièrement sympathiques comme forbans, il reste quand même des pirates, et les pirates ça évite de trop se prendre la tête avec sa conscience xD !

Liste des mots placés : **Tapis, frénétique, palmier,** gland, ponton, **carioca, agrumes, canette, déboussolé, gifle, drap, pelle à tarte,** sperme, **mouillé,** température.

Bon, il m'en reste encore trois à placer et le deuxième n'est pas censé se trouver dans un lemon, voilà qui va m'obliger à me creuser les méninges… Mais bon je promets que le rating va remonter un peu au prochain chapitre x).

Aller je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas, malgré les apparences l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé !

Ps : d'ailleurs la dernière scène en boîte est très inspirée de tout un tas de conneries faites avec les copains, et tous les noms de cocktail cités sont plus ou moins connus pour une de leur particularité s'accordant avec la situation ou la personnalité des personnages :).


End file.
